


Cults And Gays

by JoesphIsAGeek



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Blood, Cults, Heathers - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cursing, hell yeah cult time, of fucking course it's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoesphIsAGeek/pseuds/JoesphIsAGeek
Summary: Ms. Fleming tries to sacrifice the children.





	Cults And Gays

It was your average day at Westerburg High, it was one of Ms. Fleming's little assemblies. She was addressing the so called disappearances of students around the school. Kurt, Ram, and JD were all sitting next to each other whispering back and forth. JD was acting anxious and unnerved about something but whenever Ram or Kurt would ask about it, he'd brush it off and pretend that he wasn't acting strange. Ms. Fleming started writing on the whiteboard, it was four student's names. It was, JD and 3 other students that were a part of her small hippie club at school. They got up and walked over to Ms. Fleming. It was no secret to what she did as a side job to being a teacher to them, she was a cultist. At her assembles where close to no one would show up, she’d either try to recruit them or sacrificed them to the cult. She didn't tell the four students which, so they possibly couldn't of known what was going to happen to them. She gave them flashcards with people's names on them, when JD got his, he felt his heart skip a beat.

“Ms. Fleming?” He looked up and whispered.

“Yes, Jason?” Ms. Fleming whispered back.

“I can’t hurt them...” He stammered and struggled to get his words out.

“Sure you can!” she said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

“No!” JD raised his voice, then quieted it back down “I love them, I don't want to hurt them” he spoke shaken up.

“Jason... You have to do things you don't want to do to appease the gods. They know better than you do.” Ms. Fleming scolded

“Maybe we can get someone else!” JD tried to bargain with her.

“No Jason, it has to be them!” Ms. Fleming reassured him.

“I don't want to! And I'm sick of being a fucking pawn to a probably not even real god!” JD threw his hands up, clearly aggravated.

“Wow there, don't you want to be safe?” Ms. Fleming tried to calm him down

“Fuck being ‘safe’ I'm not going to kill them!” JD’s voice began to crack, he felt other members’ stares. Ms. Fleming glared at him

“What a downright shame, an awful waste really.” Ms. Fleming asked.

“I could do his work” a cultist girl walked up and joined in

“Nobody's going to hurt them! Got it?” JD snarled at the girl, Ms. Fleming glared at him.

“You aren't the boss, Jason.” Ms. Fleming chuckled, she then grabbed his collar, so they could be face to face. “They're going to die no matter what” Ms. Fleming snarled at him. She pushed him away which caused Kurt and Ram to shoot up from their seats.

“Is that even allowed?” Ram pointed out.

“Mr. Sweeney, Mr. Kelly. Please sit down or I'll make sure you won't play that big game tomorrow” she snapped at them. They sat back down and squirmed in their seats, wanting to get back up.

“Lindsey, please deal with our little issue here” Ms. Fleming turned to a stronger looking girl. Lindsey grabbed JD by the wrist and walked into a janitor closet. Kurt shot up this time and Ram tried to hold him down.

“The fuck you think you're doing with my boyfriend?” Kurt shouted as Lindsey closed the door. Ms. Fleming turned to him

“Mr. Kelly please! This isn't the place to use that kind of language!” she snapped at him. Ram had to hold Kurt down, he didn't want Kurt to punch her plus she is stronger than the two of them combined. JD was pushed to the ground by Lindsey, causing things to fall over on top of him.

“You have to learn that you need to date inside the cult, you can't date outside of it” Lindsey scolded him.

“Fuck the cult! It's not worth it!”

“I'm sorry you feel that way, after we sacrificed them, we could go out together” Lindsey offered. She just asked him on a date after telling him that they are going to kill his boyfriends.

“In your fucking dreams” JD growled, she then slammed the door.

He got up and tried to burst the door down, alas to no avail. Lindsey was leaning on the other side. JD felt his heart pound, he was breathing heavily, he felt tears roll down his cheeks. Was he about to have an anxiety attack right then and now? Yes. He pounded on the door with all his might, hoping she'd let him out. His knuckles began to bleed a short while after, he stopped and stared. God it hurt like hell, the door wasn't wooden after all, but he wasn't expecting to bleed this quickly and for it to hurt this bad. He rested his head on the door and put his bloodied hands on his face and started sobbing. He felt so weak and hopeless, he wished that he could've said that he loved them one last time. He jiggled the doorknob to try to see them, but he couldn't, Lindsey was in the way. He then heard a loud popping noise and a loud thud, he then heard Lindsey walk away from the door. He opened the door and saw that Kurt had punched one of the cultist students to the ground. Damn did he love his boyfriends so much.

“Mr. Kelly! What is wrong with you!?” Ms. Fleming shouted.

“I'm over here!” JD waved to them and caught their attention. Kurt and Ram looked relieved to see him okay. Ram rushed over to him and gave him the biggest hug he has ever gave anyone. He held him up, so he didn't have to look up, Ram cupped his face.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” JD asked, holding his cheek to check for any scratches.

“No, they couldn't hurt me even if they tried.” Ram chuckled “uh How about you?” Ram wiped off some blood with his sleeve as he spoke.

“I'm okay.” JD spoke as Ram checked to see where the blood was coming from. Ram raised an eyebrow.

“Your hands begs to differ” Ram sighed. Ram felt someone like someone just punched his back. He dropped JD to the ground, something was certainly wrong. He sharply turned around, JD felt sick to his stomach when he saw a small knife lodged in his boyfriend's back. It wasn't a kitchen knife, it was a pocket knife with the initials P.F., JD connected the dots that this was Ms. Fleming’s knife. Ram pushed Ms. Fleming to her desk and backed up. Then, Ms. Fleming turned and looked at Kurt being chased around with a couple other students.

“WHYAREYOUCHASINGME?!” Kurt shouted as he hopped over desks, and he even threw a couple chairs at them. Kurt then ran to them and hid behind Ram.

“Dude, there’s a knife in your back” Kurt told Ram, Ram shrugged like it was nothing. Some normal students were caught by the cultist students and were grouped up.

“You three are ruining this!” Ms. Fleming snapped at them as she got up from her desk. “I'm going to make sure you never ever ruin something like this ever again.” she sounded even crazier than normal. Ram, Kurt, and JD stuck by each other. She reached inside her purse, JD knew what he had to do in that exact moment.

They heard a loud bang then silence. Ram and Kurt were expecting pain but there was nothing. Then they heard someone start breathing heavily, they looked in front of them and couldn't believe their eyes. They wiped tears they thought they'd never have to cry.

JD was shot.

“I hope it was good for you...” JD groaned in pain “... Because it fucking sucked for me” He clenched his shirt as he started losing sight. Ram caught him before he could fall. Ms. Fleming motioned the cultist students to drop the normal students and to follow her out the fire exit. Ram looked mortified, so did Kurt.

“It's okay! We're here! It's all going to be okay!” Ram said in a reassuring voice as he held JD. JD’s eyes started to shut.

“Come on, babe! You gotta stay with us” Kurt spoke, clearly aghast at the situation. A student ran out the door and to grab a teacher.

“You know…” JD started coughing “I'll...trade my life for yours. You two are better off without me.”

“No!” Ram shouted, tears rolling down his face onto JD. Kurt couldn't even speak since how hard he was crying.

“I don't want you to go, I love you too much” Ram repeated to him as he held him. It was the last words JD heard until his vision went black. Then he heard someone say his name over and over. He felt like he was falling down the stairs over and over again.

The world had color again. He got up and looked around. He was in a hospital room with an empty seat for his father. He saw a nurse looking down, he tapped her shoulder, and she acted like she had seen a zombie.

“Mr. Dean!” She sounded shocked.

“What happened?”

“You were shot and then you blacked out, dear” Another nurse told him

“Your friends were really worried about you, dear. Would you like to see them?” the nurse asked.

“Of course!” JD said right after she asked. The two nurses looked at each other and chuckled. They walked to the door and let the two boys in, they looked like they had been crying for hours on end. They hugged JD tight.

They all began crying...

What gay dorks.


End file.
